Tanzen Üben
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Als Albus droht, mit allen Professorinnen auf dem Weihnachtsball zu tanzen, hat Hermine ein Problem (sie ist nämlich nicht besonders gut darin...). Doch Severus bietet ihr seine kompetente Hilfe an...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Tanzen Üben**

„Als nächstes auf der Agenda steht die Organisation des Weihnachtsballs an", leierte Minerva in der Lehrerkonferenz Mitte November. „Damit es so schön wie immer wird, müssen wir wieder einiges vorbereiten. Wer kümmert sich um die Dekoration?"

„Das würd ich gern wieder machen", rief Pomona aufgeregt.

„Ich helf gern wieder", sagte Poppy.

„Gut", sagte Minerva. „Musik?"

„Ich", quiekte Filius vergnügt.

„Absprache mit den Haushelfen wegen des Buffets?"

Hermine meldete sich zaghaft. Es war ihr erstes Jahr als Professorin in Hogwarts.

„Sehr schön", lächelte Minerva.

Weitere Dinge wurden besprochen, bis Albus sich irgendwann einmischte. „Meine Damen", sagte er, „ich hoffe euch ist bewusst, dass ich einen Tanz mit jeder von euch erwarte." Er zwinkerte in die Runde.

Während die meisten Hexen leise kicherte, wurde Hermine kreidebleich. Tanzen? Mit dem Schulleiter? Vor allen Schülern? Aber sie hatte seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr getanzt! Und auch da nicht besonders gut… Ob sie es überhaupt noch konnte?...

Nach der Versammlung gingen Severus und sie zusammen in ihre Wohnungen, da sie eine ganze Weile in dieselbe Richtung laufen mussten. Sie waren mittlerweile so etwas wie Freunde geworden.

„Und?", fragte er. „Freust du dich schon darauf, aufpassen zu müssen, dass niemand heimlich Alkohol in den Punsch schüttet?"

„Ach, das stört mich weniger", erwiderte sie. „Ich hab mehr Angst, mich mit Albus vor der ganzen Schule zu blamieren… Tanzen…" Sie stöhnte genervt.

„Aber du hast doch damals sehr schön mit Krum getanzt", bemerkte er.

„Das weißt du noch?!", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber das ist doch nun schon fünf Jahre her!"

„Na und?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht."

„Ach, was, Tanzen verlernt man nicht."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

Mittlerweile waren sie an den Punkt angelangt, wo sich ihre Wege trennten, und sie standen voreinander.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns ein paar Mal vor dem Ball treffen und ein wenig Tanzen üben?"

„Du kannst tanzen?!", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte genervt: „Natürlich kann ich tanzen!"

„Also, Severus Snape, du überraschst mich immer wieder."

Er grinste nur und meinte dann: „Und? Was sagst du?"

„Das ist eine großartige Idee…"

„Gut. Wann passt es dir in der Woche am besten?"

„Freitags, denke ich. Da korrigier ich sowieso keine Aufsätze mehr und muss nichts mehr für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten."

„Schön. Wollen wir dann direkt nächste Woche anfangen?"

„Ja, können wir machen." Sie strahlte ihn an – je mehr sie über die Idee nachdachte, desto besser gefiel sie ihr.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte er und wandte sich in seine Richtung.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", erwiderte sie und ging in die andere Richtung.

 _HGSS-HGSS_

Am nächsten Freitagabend also klopfte Hermine an seine Wohnungstür.

„Komm herein", bat er freundlich, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Sie sah auf den ersten Blick, dass er seine Wohnzimmermöbel an den Rand geschaffen hatte, um in der Mitte eine kleine Tanzfläche zu kreieren.

„Also", sagte er, gleich beginnend. „Ich habe mir überlegt, dir fünf Tänze beizubringen, mit denen du je nach Lied durchkommen solltest: Discofox, Rumba, Jive und Langsamer und Schneller Walzer."

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Kennst du bereits einen dieser Tänze?"

„Nur vom Namen her. Den Tanz, den wir damals geübt hatten, war eine Eigenkreation gewesen."

„Weißt du von wem?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Von mir", gab er zu.

„Was?!", rief Hermine. „Wirklich?"

Er nickte.

„Wow", sagte sie. „Die Choreografie war wunderschön. Besonders das mit dem Händewechseln und durch die Luftschweben."

„Ich danke dir", sagte er formell. „Wollen wir dann am besten mit den ersten Grundschritten beginnen?"

Sie nickte aufgeregt und er trat an sie heran. Egal bei welchem Schritt, die Reihenfolge des Übens war stets die gleiche: Erst zeigte er ihr ihren Schritt, bis sie ihn konnte, dann übten sie ihn gemeinsam in Tanzhaltung und schließlich mit passender Musik, die er mit einem alten Grammophon abspielte.

Gerade tanzten sie die Grundschritte der Rumba.

„Du bist ja gar nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wie ich dachte", sagte er schmunzelnd.

Sie strahlte vor Freude – und vertanzte sich prompt.

Severus lachte leise.

„Das war unfair!", rief sie empört, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Es gehört viel Übung dazu, wenn man tanzen und sich gleichzeitig unterhalten will", meinte er immer noch drucksend.

Sie sah ihn zuerst böse an, doch nach und nach bröckelte ihre Fassade, bis sie in sein Lachen einstimmte.

„Wollen wir weitermachen?", fragte er, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Packen wir es an", sagte sie und nahm energisch seine Hand.

 _HGSS-HGSS_

Sie trafen sich nun jeden Freitag, übten die schon gelernten Schritte und fügten jedes Mal etwas Neues hinzu. Je komplizierter die Schritte wurden, desto mehr Spaß machte es den beiden. Hermine liebte besonders die Drehungen, denn Severus konnte nahezu perfekt führen.

„Meinst du, Albus kann auch so gut führen wie du?", fragte sie einmal besorgt. Es fiel ihr mittlerweile nicht mehr schwer, sich während der einfachen Schritte zu unterhalten.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe noch nie mit ihm getanzt, ich weiß es also nicht."

„Na ja, wir werden es ja morgen Abend sehen…"

Severus drehte sie und sie wiegten dann wieder im Dreischritt des Langsamen Walzers durch sein Wohnzimmer. Als die Musik geendet hatte, sagte er ernst: „Hermine, du kannst jetzt mehrere Schritte in all den fünf Tänzen, die wir geübt haben, mehr als gut. Ich denke, du bist bestens vorbereitet auf das Grauen morgen."

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich danke dir. Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte er ehrlich. Dann erst ließ er sie los.

Sie wandte traurig den Blick ab. „Ich werde unsere Tanzstunden wirklich vermissen, weißt du das?"

„Nun ja", sagte er zögernd, „es gibt ja nicht nur diese fünf Tänze, sondern auch noch Samba, ChaCha und natürlich den Tango und viele andere. Wenn du möchtest, können wir diese auch noch zusammen üben…"

Sie trat dicht vor ihn. „Sehr gerne." Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, murmelte: „Ich seh dich morgen Abend" und verschwand schnell aus seinem Büro.

Severus blickte ihr verwundert, aber glücklich nach.

 _HGSS-HGSS_

Hermine stand in ihrem langen, dunkelblauen Kleid unschlüssig an einem der Stehtische und sah den Tanzenden zu. Bisher hatte sie noch niemand zum Tanzen aufgefordert, nicht einmal Albus. Je später es wurde, desto deprimierter wurde sie – wofür hatte sie sonst so viel geübt? Natürlich war ihr dieses Üben nie lästig oder gar unangenehm gewesen…

 _Ach, Severus…_

„Na, wer ist denn hier so betrübt an einem so schönen Abend wie heute?", fragte da plötzlich der Inhalt ihrer Gedanken neben ihr.

Sie sah ihn gespielt besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Bist du krank?" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn, als würde sie Fiebermessen wollen.

„Ha, ha", machte Severus nur. Er trug einen hübschen, schwarzen Festumhang.

„Du hast gerade behauptet, dieser Abend sei schön."

„Ich dachte, du würdest ihn so empfinden."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie. „Ich glaube langsam, dass Albus das mit dem Tanzen nur zum Scherz gesagt hat."

„Ja, ich auch", stimmte Severus zu.

„Und jetzt haben wir ganz umsonst geübt!"

„Oh, ich hoffe doch nicht", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Ich hoffe, ich genüge dir auch als Tanzpartner."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und fand in seinen Augen eine Unsicherheit, die sie noch nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm zur Tanzfläche führen.

Er legte seine eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine. Dann begann er mit den ersten Schritten einer Rumba.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du vor den Schülern tanzen würdest", sagte Hermine während des Tanzens.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal", sagte er gelassen.

„Ich bin so froh, dass der Krieg vorbei ist und Voldemort besiegt. Es ist wunderbar, wenn du so entspannt bist."

„Oh, ja, ich auch", betonte er. „Aber viel davon habe ich dir zu verdanken."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Mir?!"

„Deine Fröhlichkeit hat meine Bitterkeit vertrieben." Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares, glückliches Lächeln.

Tränen der Rührung stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Er lachte. „Dass ich das noch mal erleben darf: Hermine Granger ist sprachlos!"

Sie schlug ihn dafür auf die Schulter, lachte aber.

„Magst du mich nach draußen begleiten?", fragte er plötzlich ernst.

Sie nickte und sie gingen hinaus in einen verlassenen Hinterhof. Die Musik und das Gelächter waren nur noch gedämpft zu hören.

Hermine stand einfach nur da, blickte hinauf zum Vollmond und genoss die Kühle der Nacht.

Severus befand, dass sie wunderschön war. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, sagte er: „Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja?"

Er erkannte an ihrer Halsschlagader, dass ihr Puls ebenso schnell schlug wie seiner. Schnell trat er dicht an sie heran und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann jedoch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das sich wie ein Spiegel auf sein eigenes übertrug.

Schließlich endlich beugte er sich langsam zu ihr herunter, strich ihr eine der losen Strähnen aus ihrem hochgebundenen Haar hinters Ohr – und küsste sie.

Hermine seufzte zufrieden und lehnte sich dichter an ihn, vergrub ihre Finger in seinem weichen Haar und dankte Albus innerlich für sein unerhörtes Vorhaben, heute mit ihr tanzen zu wollen.

ENDE.


End file.
